What Happened at the Festival
by celticvampriss
Summary: A small series of events that I imagine took place during the festival in the last episode of the anime. These are filler scenes for four different pairings. Four chapters, one for each pair. KingxDiane, GilthunderxMargaret, MeliodasxElizabeth, BanxElaine
1. King and Diane

**_A/N: I only watched the anime, so these short stories are all based on that._**

 **CHAPTER ONE  
KING AND DIANE**

 _Did…did she just ask me…_

"Hello? Are you alright?" Diane tugged on her pigtail, twirling the strand around a finger. The longer he waited to respond, the more she began to pout, before finally turning away. "That's alright. I understand." She started to walk.

"Wait! No, Diane!" King called to her and she turned, but he didn't know how to continue. His emotions were twisting his thoughts, suffocating him and he couldn't find the words.

"Hm? What is it?" She was waiting for him and he was blowing it.

"I, uh, I…yeah." He took a deep breath in and then out. He walked toward her, not daring to meet her eyes. He held out a hand in offering. "Yes, Diane, I'd be happy to go with you. Truly, nothing would make me happier." His blush heated his cheeks all the way to his ears, but he only trembled a little.

With every passing second he feared her rejection. _What if she never takes my hand? What if I somehow misunderstand something and…_

Her fingers were light as they slipped over his palm. Then she yanked his entire arm to her side and he had to follow until their shoulders crashed so that when her head leaned neatly to the side, it was nestled near his cheek.

For a moment, a quiet panic overtook him. Overwhelmed he nearly lost it, but when she started walking his feet moved too. And soon they were sitting together, their legs draped over the edge of what used to be a wall, and night had descended and, somehow, King had not blown it.

"Thank you for going with me. I had the best time." Diane said, licking her fingers of the sweet bread she'd eaten.

"Yeah, me too." He said simply, but it was not even close to what he felt. He looked up as the fireworks started, but they did't hold his interest. Diane watching the fireworks, however, was much more fascinating. The colors dancing over her face. Her smile. Her excitement. The way she pointed and nudged his shoulder, asking if he saw that cool one. He could get lost here, lost and never look back. Just sitting with her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She said, suddenly she was not looking at the fireworks, but at him. His head nearly fell off his fist where he had been resting it while he drifted into fantasy.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean, you're that boy that I found all those years ago. The one who stayed with me when I was a little girl. Harlequin."

He was quiet for a long time, but his nerves were more settled than they had ever been. He wanted to answer her, but what if things changed? She had no memory of him before and that time…that time had meant more to him than any in his life.

She shifted, looking away and her tone was laced with irritation. "I know it's you, okay?"

"Diane, what's wrong? Why are you—"

"Why didn't you tell me?" She turned to him suddenly, nearly knocking him backward. "Why, King? We've been traveling together all this time…and before…why didn't you tell me? Do you know how important you were to me? When you left I knew that I'd probably never see you again. I was okay with that because I knew that if it was possible you would come back. Well, you did and you didn't say anything." A few hot, angry tears dripped down her cheeks and she hid her face as she furiously rubbed them away.

"I…Diane…" King wanted to comfort her, to apologize, to explain. She was so hurt by him and he had never dreamed…he never imagined that she would…care.

"Oh, save it. I…it's fine." She wiped at her nose and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"No." His voice is firm enough to get her attention, but she was still pouting. "No, it's not fine. I'm so sorry, Diane. I…honestly, I had wanted to tell you so many times. But, but you…" He swallowed down the words, shame made them bitter on his tongue. "I just…I thought…" He shook his head, willing himself to speak.

"What is it? Just spit it out already." Her voice was loud, urgent, she was in his face and he had nowhere to run.

"Because...because I was afraid."

"What?" She moved back, giving him some space. "What were you afraid of?"

"Diane, I had made a promise to you. I never…I have never broken that promise, but I was afraid, that maybe, that because of your…because of the captain you might not…that is…"

"Oh, King."

Tears froze in his eyes, the frustrated, angry tears he had been holding in were stopped by the sudden gentleness in her tone.

When Diane looked at him, it was shy and coy, she hid behind her hair in that adorable way and he really couldn't take much more of this. His heart was going to give out. His nerves would kill him.

"I guess I understand, but you see, I've never really stopped loving you either."

"Huh?"

She was suddenly leaning on her hands, her face moving closer. Too close. She kissed his cheek lightly, just the barest touch.

"D…Diane…"

She blushed and her knuckles hovered over her mouth. "I'd like to start over, if that's okay." She set her hand down and it landed, purposefully, on top of his leg. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to do this kind of stuff more often."

His heart was too loud. He couldn't hear. The lingering warmth on his cheek had his mind at a standstill.

When she looked at him, at his catatonic shock, she rolled her eyes. "Look, do you want to be my boyfriend or not?"

"I…I…" His heart was ready to burst, but he had to say something. _Say yes. Say yes, you idiot._ "I…yes. I…I would, yes."

"Good. Then that's settled." She sat back, lounging while he was staving off an apocalyptic meltdown in his chest. She turned to him suddenly, eyes narrowed, "Oh, and just so we're clear, that means there won't be any funny business with other girls. Alright?"

She was deathly serious, but suddenly King was laughing.

"Just what the heck is so funny about that?" Her hands moved to her hips.

King wiped at the tears that fell with his laughter and he couldn't stop for a few minutes. But when he did, he was calmer. He looked into her eyes, and he was utterly sincere when he said, "Diane, I don't want any other girl."

She blinked and it was adorable.

"But…but that doesn't mean…you could…" She was twirling her hair in her fingers. King reached forward and touched her hands, then gently holds them steady.

"Diane, you have always been the only girl I see. That hasn't changed and it never will." He was smiling at her, to assure her and because he couldn't possibly stop smiling even if he wanted to.

Even when she knocked him over with the force of her hug and her laughter rang like music in his ears.

* * *

Next chapter: Gilthunder and Margaret


	2. Gilthunder and Margaret

**CHAPTER TWO**  
 **GILTHUNDER AND MARGARET**

The fireworks burst high above them. Their faces covered in brilliant light as they stare, together, at the sky. After so many years apart, they have trouble finding the words.

He must have concocted a million conversations in his head. He had turned over their meeting in every way imaginable over the years. Both the fantasies and the nightmares.

She would hear his voice in her dreams. His voice had been the strength she needed when she had nearly broke. The slide into madness or depression or utter emptiness wasn't just hard to fight, it was tempting. Letting her mind slip into oblivion would be so easy...Until she heard him calling her back, calling her name. And when she opened her eyes to bricks and darkness and despair, that hope lingered just long enough for her to sit up. And it saved her.

Margaret let her body lean toward him, their arms touching. She took his hand in hers and twined her fingers with his. Solid. Real. She sighed as each boom of the fireworks rattled in her chest.

"Margaret…?"

She closed her eyes. "I know."

He turned to her. He took her other hand. His fingers caressed absently, like he wasn't aware and yet he couldn't stop from touching her skin. He didn't look at her for the longest time. Another firework popped and fizzled in the distance. A great burst of blue lighting his face.

"I have no choice. I've done so much wrong, I must atone for that. I—"

She stopped him with a gentle hand on his cheek. And she couldn't help it when she let her fingers run up and through his hair. She was smiling because she loved him. And he had to leave, because that is the man he is. And she loved him.

"I understand, Gil. It's alright."

He closed his eyes, leaning into her hand. "I will come back to you."

"I know you will." She was smiling and her heart was breaking. "And I will be here when you return."

When she kissed him, it felt like the first time. And every second of joy was compounded with despair. He will be leaving her again. And she understood, but that didn't make it easier. Thinking about why didn't lessen the blow. She pulled away when her tears were too much. In distress, he reaches out to wipe them away.

"Can I make one request before you go?" Her words don't break and she was glad.

"Anything."

She took his hand and lead him away. Through the streets full of survivors, those who have earned the right to celebrate and take comfort in their victory among the rubble of their city. They would rebuild tomorrow. For now, they celebrate.

"Where are we going?" Gil asked, after she had lead him for a long time through the streets. She had a difficult time finding her way, nothing was where it should be, everything was a mess. Then she found it, the little church that was still standing amidst the rows of houses. She took that as a good sign.

"Margaret?"

She turned to him, and sensing his hesitation, she said firmly, "You said anything. This is what I want."

His blue eyes were wide as he processed, as he thinks and then overthinks.

"Please, Gil, do you love me?" She asked, knowing the answer.

The question tempers his indecision. His voice is once again strong and clear. "You know I do, I have always loved you, Margaret."

"Then don't make me wait anymore. Please." She took his hand and pulled. "If we are to be separated again by distance, I want to be connected to you by more than my heart. If you will have me." She added the last sentence to motivate him.

And, honestly, how could he refuse?

They did not part until morning. And when he left, he had a ring under his armor to remind him of what he was leaving behind and why he must always return.

* * *

Next Chapter: Meliodas and Elizabeth


	3. Meliodas and Elizabeth

CHAPTER THREE  
MELIODAS AND ELIZABETH

She could see the fireworks from the balcony of the Boar Hat, her legs dangling from her perch on its ledge. The breeze was cool and she kicked her feet in the playful way of someone truly content. Whatever happened tomorrow or the next day, Elizabeth was happy in this moment. She had felt the loss of so many lives, so many loved ones in such a short time. Now that they were all safe and alive, her emotions took the night off, allowing her peace as she watched colors break in the midnight sky.

The sound was muffled by the distance, she had left the festivities early. She hoped the rest of her friends were having a good time—

"Elizabeth?"

She spun, her nerves still rattled from the previous day had her spooked, but she relaxed when she realized who it was.

"What the heck are you doing up here? Everyone else is still down at the festival."

She smiled, how thoughtful that he would come looking for her. She turned back to the fireworks. "It's been such a long day. I wanted to watch from somewhere familiar. Somewhere…" She paused, not having given her reasons much thought until now. "Oh, well, I guess I came here because it's one place that I feel safe."

She felt him next to her, though he had not sat down yet. He leaned on the railing above her head, looking out over the scene.

"You've got the right idea. It's not a bad view, huh?"

"Yes, it's really lovely."

"Mind if I stay and watch with you?"

She blushed, unable to stop herself. "No, not at all. I'd…I'd like the company."

He grinned and her heart fluttered as it always did. She played with the edges of her skirt, too distracted to truly pay attention to the fireworks. Elizabeth had never required much to be happy. As a child, she was happiest when she was playing with her sisters or at family dinners. She had loved the way the sun would sometimes catch in the leaves of the trees and the way flowers would dance when a gust of wind rolled through a meadow. She loved sharing good food with friends and honest laughter.

Yet, deep in her heart, Elizabeth knew that nothing could quite match up to what she felt from the moment she stepped through the front door of the Boar Hat. Her place here, with the Sins, it was something she treasured more than anything.

"I'm glad." Meliodas said after a time, glancing down at her.

He spoke so suddenly. She looked up as she asked, "Glad about what?"

Meliodas swung so that he was sitting beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I'm glad you think of this place as safe."

She smiled. "To be honest, it's become a second home to me."

"Really?" His excitement was contagious. Elizabeth felt it in her heart, in her soul, though she contained it with more poise.

"Yes, I do. And everyone here, you are all so very dear to me." She looked away, her thoughts drifting as they had all night. To death and how close it had come to taking the people she loved. "I…I can't imagine what I would do if something were to happen to—"

She felt his hand on her shoulder, turning her gently so that she was facing him.

"Hey, don't worry about me, alright? I'll be fine. Always have been."

She shook her head, doubts seeping in where they were not wanted. He had come so close, they all had, how could he still promise something like that? She felt tears burning her cheeks, hot and wet. It seemed she was not done crying for what she had nearly lost. The fear was still too close.

"Please don't cry, Elizabeth. I can't fix crying."

The strain in his voice pulled her from her thoughts, that grin—the one she sought for comfort or strength, the one that made her heart seize—it was gone. A weak imitation in its place.

"Sir Meliodas…"

He held up a hand and wiped at her face. "Come on, please stop. You're leaking everywhere."

Elizabeth couldn't move. A nervous paralysis kept her completly still as he fought to stop her tears. When his hands didn't work, he used his sleeve. Even as she had mostly stopped crying, he was still holding her face, leaning until his forehead was resting on hers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Elizabeth. I made you a promise and I won't break it, no matter what. I would fight anything for you, but please, I can't fight your sadness. Stop crying. It's going to be okay."

He was hugging her gently, his cheek pressed to hers, and Elizabeth was finally freed. She hugged him back, squeezing a bit too tightly, fingers grasping the back of his shirt because, suddenly, she felt as if the breeze might blow her away and take this moment with it, this perfect moment.

When he leaned back to look at her, the grin returned.

"You've stopped crying."

She smiled, almost laughing. "Yes, thank you. You made me feel better. I didn't need to cry anymore."

"Glad I could help."

Elizabeth waited for his hands to wander, for him to sneak a squeeze or a grope, but he made no such advance. Somehow, the lack of touching felt more intimate.

"Hey, do you hear that?" He perked up suddenly, listening to something far away.

"Hm?" She was lost in her daydreams, in the sweet innocence of a hug, and had not been paying attention to much else. She did, however, now hear the faintest hint of music.

"Sounds like they've started up some music down at the festival. It's quiet, but the wind's carrying it up here."

"Yes, I hear it," she said.

After a moment, he got back to his feet. Then he held out his hand. "What do you say, should we make the most of it?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Elizabeth felt panic rise in her chest. Was he asking her to…

"I mean, do you wanna dance with me?"

"Oh." She slipped her fingers into his waiting hand and he helped her up with ease. She stood awkwardly for a second, her heart beating louder than the music. "Well, you see, it has been a very long time since I've danced with anyone."

"Don't worry about it. I'm a great dancer. I got you." He held out his arms, waiting for her to accept.

"You know how to dance?" Elizabeth was honestly surprised, enough that it distracted her from being so nervous.

"Sure. It's not that hard. You pick up these things in so many years, you know? I'm actually a great dancer, if I do say so myself."

She laughed, finally enough at ease to accept. She let him put his hand on her waist, hers resting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about stepping on my feet. Okay?"

"I don't think I'm quite that rusty, Sir Meliodas…"

"Okay then, are you ready?"

She nodded.

Then he was moving, leading her through the steps she had learned as a child. They had all learned, though her sister Margaret was always the better dancer. It returned to her slowly and soon she was waltzing around the tiny balcony with Meliodas, twirling and laughing. Elizabeth could not think of a more perfect moment. Though, at the time, she hadn't the ability to care about anything outside of her dance. When she thought about it, and it was often, she could recall every detail with a clarity that made her warm inside. A happiness of the soul.

Elizabeth did not require much to be happy.

A dance.

His smile.

And it was obvious now, that she was happiest with him.

* * *

Next chapter: Ban x Elaine


	4. Ban and Elaine

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
 **BAN AND ELAINE**

With all the celebrating going on, he figured it'd be easier to find some booze. Ah well. Maybe Ban couldn't find any because he wasn't truly looking. There was a thought. Maybe drowning wasn't what he needed right now. Maybe he needed to breathe a bit.

Fireworks exploded. Their colors raining down over families and soldiers and all those people who were just glad they weren't dead. Glad. That was the funny thing about it.

Ban had walked far to the east, where the damage was too much for people to gather. He climbed rubble, hopping from rock to rock.

 _This was once a house. Someone lived in this building, called it home._

He stopped when he spotted a crushed, cotton paw spilling out from between the bricks. The stuffing had loosened in the wind, slowly peeling from the rest before the wind carried it away. Lost. He kept climbing.

At the top of the pile, he stopped and checked back on the festival. He could see its glow from here, the swaying light of torches and fires. Then the grand blasts of color. Blue. Green. Gold. He could hear it, too. All that chatter and laughing.

It was good though. In his mind, these people had earned a bit of celebrating after a day like that one. Hell, they'd probably earned more than one. They'd won. On the brink of failure, the Captain had pulled through with one last, ridiculous move that had somehow worked. He'd survived too. He survived.

"Well, this just got a whole lot more complicated." He said to the night. Or, maybe he was talking to her. He wasn't sure anymore.

Ban sat down, finding a comfortable seat to stretch out his legs and rest his hands behind his head. Tonight was not a night for decisions. Those were for tomorrow. Or a week from today. Or whenever he got around to it.

While everyone else reveled in their victory, he'd decided to do some celebrating of his own. All he needed was a clear view of the stars, some solitude, and maybe a bit of that sweet bread he'd swiped and crammed into his pocket.

He picked out shapes in the clouds, just like she used to do. He wasn't nearly as good at it. So far, he saw a circle. A box. A crooked sword, still counted. A mug of ale, if he squinted. Elaine was definitely better at this.

He ate half the sweet bread and then set the rest aside.

Finally, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep. As always, she was his last conscious thought.

And his first when he woke.

On a few lucky nights, he could see her in his dreams, too.

* * *

The end.


End file.
